


[ART] Brothers in Arms

by DachOsmin



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin





	[ART] Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).




End file.
